familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Schweinfurt
Schweinfurt (in German literally 'swine ford') is a city in the Lower Franconia region of Bavaria in Germany on the right bank of the canalized Main River, which is spanned by several bridges here, 27 km northeast of Würzburg. History The city was first documented in the year 790, although as early as 740 a settlement called Villa Suinfurde was mentioned. In the 10th century Schweinfurt was the seat of a margraviate. After the defeat of count Henry of Schweinfurt in 1002/1003, in the feud against King Henry II of Germany, his family lost its leading position in the town. In the first half of 13th century Schweinfurt expanded to become a proper city with city wall, towers and city gates. At that time the Nikolaus hospital was founded, a mint was established and construction work on the Saint Johannis church began. Around 1250 Schweinfurt was totally destroyed during a feud between the Earl of Henneberg and the Prince-Bishop of Würzburg. In the following years it was reconstructed. A document from 1282 signed by King Rudolf I of Habsburg states that Schweinfurt was a free city within the Holy Roman Empire. At least since then the coat of arms of Schweinfurt has been an imperial white eagle. In 1309 the city was given to the Count of Henneberg, but in the 1360s the city regained its independence and joined the Swabian–Franconian Confederation. In 1397 King Wenzel entitled the town to utilize the River Main, and in 1436–1437 Schweinfurt acquired the village of Oberndorf, as well as the Teutonic Order Fort on the Peterstirn (the site of a former castle, derived from the monastery name stella PetriBrochure: Welcome to Schweinfurt) and a small piece of land — including the villages of Zell and Weipoltshausen. Some years later there was the first uprising of Schweinfurt's citizens against the town council, followed by a second in 1513–1514. This time the issuing of a constitution was allowed. The city joined Martin Luther's Reformation in 1542. Schweinfurt was again destroyed in the course of the Second Margrave War, in 1554. The years up to 1615 were spent by the citizens for its reconstruction. Schweinfurt joined the Protestant Union in 1609. In the Thirty Years' War it was occupied by Gustavus Adolphus, who erected fortifications, the remains of which are still extant. In 1652 the four doctors Johann Laurentius Bausch, Johann Michael Fehr, Georg Balthasar Wolfahrt and Balthasar Metzger founded the Academia Curiosorum in Schweinfurt, which is known today as the German Academy of Life Scientists, "Leopoldina". At some point Schweinfurt became a predominantly Roman Catholic city owing to migration from the surrounding Catholic territories, only again to receive a large section of Lutheran refugees/expellees after 1945 from Germany east of the Oder-Neisse line. The latest addition to the Lutheran churches in Schweinfurt arrived during the last years of the Soviet Union. In 1777 Johann Martin Schmidt began to produce white lead (ceruse). Schweinfurt suffered from heavy casualties during the Napoleonic Wars of 1796–1801. Schweinfurt remained a free imperial city until 1802, when it passed to the Electorate of Bavaria. Assigned to the grand duke of Würzburg in 1810, it was granted to the Kingdom of Bavaria four years later. The first railway junction was opened in 1852. In the following years Schweinfurt became a world leading centre for the production of ball bearings. This was to lead to grievous consequences for the city during World War II. raid on ball-bearing works in Schweinfurt in 1943]] World War II In 1939 Schweinfurt produced most of Nazi Germany's ball-bearings, and factories such as the Schweinfurter Kugellagerwerke became a target of Allied strategic bombing during World War II to cripple tank and aircraft production. Schweinfurt was bombed 22 times during Operation Pointblank by a total of 2285 aircraft. The Schweinfurt-Regensburg mission caused an immediate 34% loss of production and all plants but the largest were devastated by fire. Efforts to disperse the surviving machinery began immediately and the Luftwaffe deployed large numbers of interceptors along the corridor to Schweinfurt. Bombing also included the Second Raid on Schweinfurt on 14 October 1943, ("called Black Thursday because of the enormous loss of aircraft (60) and lives (600+)") and Big Week in February, 1944. Although losses of production bearings and machinery were high and much of the industrial and residential areas of the city were destroyed, killing more than a thousand civilians, the factories were restored to production and the industry dispersed. Although German planners initially thought it essential to purchase the entire output of the Swedish ball-bearing industry, losses in the production of bearings were actually made up from surpluses found within Germany in the aftermath of the first raid. The decentralized industry was able to restore output to 85% of its pre-bombing level. Hitler made restoration of ball-bearing production a high priority and massive efforts were undertaken to repair and rebuild the factories, partly in bomb-proof underground facilities. The 42nd Infantry Division (United States) entered Schweinfurt on 11 April 1945 and conducted house-to-house fighting. On 12 April an internment camp at Goethe-Schule held male civilians aged 16–60. Recent years building, a widely visible symbol for the ball bearing production in Schweinfurt]] After the war Schweinfurt became a stronghold of the US military and their dependants. Schweinfurt still hosts the USAG Schweinfurt, which the U.S. Army Europe plans to close in 2014 as part of U.S. military downsizing in Europe.www.schweinfurt.army.mil Thus Schweinfurt recovered relatively quickly from its third period of destruction. Later, the new suburbs of Bergl, Hochfeld and Steinberg were developed to settle a growing population. In 1954 the city laid the foundation stone for the new town hall and commemorated the 700th and 500th anniversaries of the two earlier periods of destruction as well as the ongoing reconstruction following World War II. In 1998 German and American veterans and survivors of the bombing raids came together to erect a war memorial to the fallen. ]] Main sights Schweinfurt's main landmarks include: * The Gothic Town Hall (1570–1572) * The church of St. Johannes (1554–1562) * The Old Grammar School, seat of the local museum The Museum Georg Schäfer specializes in 19th-century paintings by artists from German-speaking countries. The Schweinfurter Rathaus (town hall) square has a large Friedrich Rückert monument in the centre, around which weekly markets and many city festivals are held. A large number of immigrants from many other countries add to the crowded inner-city traffic-free Markthalle shopping area. Motherwell Park connects the surrounding medieval buildings to the inner-city market square. To avoid car-filled streets, walking through the park with part of the original city walls offers paths and shortcuts, bringing one on foot from one end of town to another, reminiscent of medieval town life. Economy Schweinfurt is known for its metal industry, especially ball-bearing plants and bicycle manufacturing; see also FAG Kugelfischer, ZF Sachs AG and SKF. The pigment Schweinfurt Green, which is extremely toxic, was manufactured here. Owing to its heavy concentration in primarily one industry, Schweinfurt has suffered high unemployment rates (over 6%) relative to the Bavarian average, especially since German reunification. Politically, with its heavy concentration of workers and labor unions, Schweinfurt is traditionally the most left-leaning county in the otherwise heavily right-leaning Bavaria. The GDP per capita of Schweinfurt is the third highest in Germany with 65,852 EUR per inhabitant and in 2007 a study ("Prognos Zukunftsatlas 2007") named Schweinfurt as the most dynamic town in Germany. On the other hand the crime rate in Schweinfurt is about 60% higher than the average for Germany (making it the highest crime rate in Bavaria).Schweinfurt - die dynamischste Stadt DeutschlandsEqual-Mainfranken.deInitiative Neue Soziale Marktwirtschaft – Das wissenschaftliche INSM-Regionalranking: Das INSM-Profil — Kreisfreie Stadt Schweinfurt Communal facilities *Alexander-von-Humboldt-Gymnasium *Swimming pool *Indoor swimming pool *Library *School of music *University of Applied Sciences Würzburg-Schweinfurt Historical population Notable people *Tommy Jaud, novelist *Friedrich Rückert, poet and translator Twin towns * Motherwell, Scotland Scottish Government — Chapter Three: Existing Engagement between Scotland and Germanyhttp://www.schweinfurt.de/verwaltung-politik/partnerstaedte/index.html * Châteaudun, France * Seinäjoki, Finland Notes References * External links *Official website *Museum Georg Schäfer *Schweinfurt-Online www.SW-ON.de Information about the City Schweinfurt and the district of Schweinfurt * http://www.thirdreichruins.com/schweinfurt.htm *U.S. Army Garrison Schweinfurt *Revista Verlag: News and Pictures from in and around Schweinfurt (in German) }} Category:disestablished in 1803 Category:States and territories established in 1254 Category:Franconian Circle